


【高文咕哒♀】宴会

by da1760



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da1760/pseuds/da1760
Summary: 车，有私设





	【高文咕哒♀】宴会

庆功宴一般在晚上举行。  
夜色下的宴会厅就像是一个熏香炉，宴会厅里面是被不断上升的体温酝酿发酵的脂粉香气和男士古龙水味，艳丽的香气里还夹杂着一丝丝让人感到热情的情欲气息。  
舞厅的边缘用厚重的绸布和看不透的轻纱隔开了一些空间，如果靠的够近，就能听见压抑着的喘息声透过层层布料传到耳中。  
舞厅里相拥的男女间的轻声呢喃，舞池旁贵妇人们的娇笑，自助餐桌边端着酒杯的贵族们的高谈阔论，都让大家渐渐忘记了这场宴会本身的主角——  
高文在客套地和几位贵族结束聊天后，又被一群年龄稍小但已经萌动春心的贵族少女们围着搭话。好不容易终于好好地和少女们结束了朦胧的恋爱话题，高文吐出一口气，现在的他只想走出这个闷热的会场。  
高文掀起层层布帘的一角，被隔开的昏暗空间中一闪而过的是一道白影，然后听见了女士害羞的轻呼和男士不满的质问。  
“抱歉！”高文知道自己先开的不是通向阳台的窗帘，赶紧放下了手中的布料。  
在圆桌骑士中，高文有着兰斯洛特和崔斯坦两位共事者，但是相比起活跃在女士中的兰斯洛特和备受女性欢迎的崔斯坦，高文可以说是正经的代表了：黑色的衣领盖住喉结，纽扣一丝不苟的扣到最上面那一颗，胸前的装饰端端正正地护住心口的位置，只有银质的纤细锁链随着他的呼吸起伏，在行走时轻轻晃动。  
终于找到隔开阳台的窗帘，高文在拉开窗帘后就感到一丝清凉的空气扑面而来。才深吸一口气，又隐隐听到会场中似乎有少女娇笑着呼喊他的名字，高文赶紧侧身躲到阳台上，随着他的手松开帘布，似乎隔开的是两个世界。  
阳台的位置并不太大，半圆的阳台上只有够高文走三步的宽度，撑着冰凉的石围栏，高文才觉得自己好好的喘了一口气。  
“高文卿怎么一人在这里？”身后冷不丁地传来女性的声音，高文一瞬间还以为是会场里的少女找到了他，直到回头看了一眼。  
“里面有很多可爱的女孩子在等你。”橘色头发的女孩子走到高文身边，带着笑意的眼神却是望向阳台下的花园。

高文在还是见习骑士时就认识立香了，这位比他小一些的女孩是贵族为商会请来的帮手。  
不得不说立香的确有她的过人之处，她的地位和她代理的商铺销量一样节节高升，高文也因为一些事和立香结下过羁绊，当高文本以为以后会顺理成章地和立香在一起时，他却在一次出征后回来得知，立香已经和她商会的主人——那位贵族结婚了。  
立香在正是女孩子们待嫁的年龄就结婚了，她和那位年龄上和她有两倍多差距的会长常常携手挽臂地走在街道上，和高文间的关系也变成了即使在路上遇到，也只是微微点头打招呼而已。  
高文在巡街时，常常听见街上有很多妇人在闲聊时都会说起立香，并不是夸奖，而是用奇怪的语气表示对立香的羡慕：  
“那位贵族夫人啊，真是有能耐，年纪轻轻就不愁生活了。”  
“嫁给比自己年龄大两倍的人呢，她是喜欢这种也说不定呢。”  
这种闲聊一直持续到贵族的突然死亡。  
大概在立香成为贵族的夫人的半年后，那位贵族因为生病病情加重而去世了，在遗嘱上，年轻的立香成为了这份庞大遗产的继承人。  
年轻的贵妇人没有子嗣，街上的闲言碎语变成了立香勾结他人将贵族杀死并伪装成病逝，但立香在自己丈夫死后并没有和别的男性过于交往，而是一人担起了商会的管理和经营，这样过了快两年，流言便不攻自破。  
高文也有快那么多的时间没有和立香有任何交往，今天再见到她，高文却觉得立香和两年前相比，并没有什么大的变化，只是比之前更加美艳动人，甚至让他产生了伸手抚摸立香的头发的冲动。  
高文这时才细细地看清立香的样子：橘色的头发软软的披在肩膀上，有缕头发被绑成辫子垂在一边，并用珍珠和贝壳做成的百合花形状头饰固定住，身上穿着浅色的礼服，礼服上还用浅金色的绣线绣出了花纹。  
高文看着立香的发饰就忍不住笑了，手也轻轻抚上了立香的头发。  
“好久不见了，高文。”立香终于正视着高文，像撒娇一样蹭了蹭高文的手。  
然后立香的眼睛扫了一眼宴会厅的方向，又和高文拉开了距离。  
果然下一秒窗帘被掀开，娇俏的贵族少女探头看了过来，看见高文然后露出了开心地笑容：“找您好久了，高文先生在忙吗？可以和你一起跳舞吗？”  
高文和立香短短的对视一眼，高文看见立香脸上藏不住的笑意，那是如同亲密的好友间看对方出糗的笑，但高文没有办法拒绝淑女的邀请，便对贵族少女说请稍后，自己还有事情要处理。  
等隔开两个空间的帘布再次被放下，高文才想对立香说稍后见，他还有很多话想讲，却被立香抢了先：“那以后再见，高文卿。”立香向高文行礼，却一个踉跄向前倒去，高文飞快地扶住了立香的肩膀，但是立香还是扑倒在他的怀里。  
高文感觉到立香的温热呼吸隔着自己衣服侵入到皮肤上，这份亲密使得他心猿意马，低下头看见立香充满歉意的脸。  
“抱歉，”立香撑着高文的胸膛将两人的距离分开一些，指尖却隔着黑色的里衣停在高文的胸膛上勾画着，“口红蹭到这里了。”  
高文不记得自己怎么回到会场，又怎么在结束宴会后回到家里的。他的心已经被立香如同羽毛的手指撩拨地浮在空中，也许是天气即将到让人汗流浃背的炎热时候，高文瘫坐在沙发上扯了扯领子，最后索性直接把衣服脱了下来。  
蓝灰的外套被揉成一团，在成为抛物线飞向沙发另一边时，一个闪着光的白色东西掉了出来。高文伸手捡起落在地上的白色物件，在看清的一瞬间，他就用手指细细地摩挲这那样东西光滑的表面——是立香今晚在宴会上佩戴的百合花形状的头饰。它本应该栓住立香细滑的发丝，现在却不知为何和高文回了家。  
高文想到今晚的事，也许立香在靠在他身上时偷偷塞进衣服口袋的。  
立香......  
高文脑海里又浮现出立香的脸，高文将立香的发饰放在嘴唇上亲吻起来，圆润的珍珠细腻光滑，发饰上还残留着立香头发的香味，高文深吸一口气，又想起了什么，将身上黑色的里衣脱了下来。  
黑色的衣服上根本就看不见是否真的蹭上了口红，高文用力地用手指碾了碾衣服，再看手指上也不知道到底是被自己太用力按的发红，还是立香留下的唇红。无所谓是否真的有口红在衣服上，高文将衣服揉成自己可以一手拿住的形状，然后将脸埋了进去。  
衣服上有男人的汗味和淡淡的女士香水味，高文更愿意相信那是立香身上的香气而不是别人的。

咔哒的声音表示某些束缚被打开了，高文的下身已经被他脑海中想到的旖旎画面撑的鼓鼓囊囊的。黑色的衣服盖在脸上，隔绝了房间的灯光，高文一只手将自己的肉棒解放出来，另一只手还抓着立香的发饰，手指轻柔地捻动把玩着上面的珍珠。  
高昂的肉棒已经让高文感觉到胀痛，只有伸手握住上下撸动才会感觉好一些。  
高文闭着眼想着立香的样子：  
【橘色的头发如果更加凌乱些，脸上的表情不同于曾经的天真与现在的沉着，想要的是更加放纵的表情——眼神因为我而迷乱，双颊因为我而染上绯红，是因为我在抚摸你吗？还是因为之前的接吻让你喘不过气了？】  
高文偏了偏自己的头，让盖在脸上的衣服能够稍微动一动。  
【想要埋在你的脖颈处，想好好地闻一闻你的味道。】  
高文耳中已经能听见摩擦时带动的咕啾咕啾的水声了，手上的动作没有减慢，反而更加快了，最后决定两只手都握住肉棒，冰凉的发饰也被夹在手和肉棒中间，好在发饰上没有尖锐的部分，这样和私处紧紧相贴也不会有任何不适，相反，这样反而给高文一种让立香的东西染上自己的味道的兴奋感。  
【立香......立香......还不够，还不够......】高文嗓子中发出低喘，腰部上下摇动着，脑袋里立香已经因为自己的抽插而呜咽着哭泣，在他中出时尖叫着叫出他的名字最后软软地落在他的怀里了。  
但等高文喘过气来时，耳边只有释放自己后嘤嘤的耳鸣，并没有立香娇弱的喘息。将染上自己浊液的发饰拿起来看了看，高文脸上露出了满足又沮丧的笑容。

第二天早上，高文是被敲门声叫醒的。  
睡眼朦胧的高文打开门就看到了立香和一位似乎是侍女的人站在门口。  
“早上好，高文卿。”立香提着裙边向高文行礼，“虽然很冒昧，但是我珍贵的发卡在昨晚的宴会后就不见了，我找了很多地方，不知道高文卿有看见吗？”  
“额嗯......清稍等一下！”高文想起现在的自己根本算不上衣着整齐，手忙脚乱地想关上门打理好自己，却又觉得将女士关在门外太不礼貌，于是先将客人们请进了房间。立香回头和自己的侍女说了什么，侍女点点头，安静地站在门口，并没有进屋的意思。  
“非常抱歉，但是请稍等一会儿。”高文庆幸自己有收拾房间的习惯，客厅里现在干干净净，昨晚被自己扔在沙发上的衣服也被放到了浴室里——单身男人的独自生活中，很多琐事也要自己去做。  
等等，单身男人......  
高文在梳理自己头发时突然想起来：单身的骑士和丧夫的贵族女士独处一室，这样的话题要是传播出去，未免也过于劲爆了。  
等高文收拾好回到客厅时，立香正端坐在沙发上。高文将手中昨晚重新清洗干净的发卡递给它本来的主人，“也许是昨晚被我的衣服勾住，它就和我一起回家了。”高文没有将自己真正的想法说出来，对于他来说，这个发卡既像是邀请，又像是立香对他的无声的挑逗。但这仅仅是高文的旖旎的猜想，如果立香对他没有那样的想法，那高文的想法也过于失礼了。  
所以他现在要知道对于立香来说，他是怎样的一个人。  
“百合花会永远地盛开，这是我最喜欢的发饰。”立香接过发卡，自然地戴在了头上，“非常感谢，那么我先告辞了，下次再见。”  
似乎真的只是为了拿回发卡，立香没有再多说任何关于两人的话，就这样离开了。高文将立香送到门口，然后又坐回到沙发上，像是泄气一般长叹了一口气。  
然后他看到了一样不属于自己房间的东西——一双白色的女士丝质手套正放在沙发边的小几上，高文拿起手套，轻飘飘的质感让他常年握着剑的手感觉像是握住了一片云。  
“真是位丢三落四的夫人。”高文想现在追上立香将手套还给她，打开门却看见之前立香带来的侍女还站在门口。  
“高文先生，夫人接下来的行程非常满。”侍女看了眼高文手中握着的手套，“夫人说给您留了下次见面的邀请函，请下次再见吧。”  
邀请函这三个字似乎被对方轻轻地带过，侍女在说完话后也就离开了。  
留下的手套和侍女的话，很难让高文保持着平常心，不停地去想这些是否别含深意，这封“邀请函”是不是和自己想象的那样？高文想起兰斯洛特常常收到的贵妇人们的邀请，那时他出于礼貌对这些事并不感兴趣，也没有去打探过这些邀请是不是包裹着桃色的气息，是不是被香水味缠绕的。但是他相信绝对没有比他手上现在的“邀请函”更好的东西了，冰凉的真丝手套像是能平息他的燥热，又让他的热情上涨一分，这份冲突的悸动直到天色暗下来后，被轻轻地敲门声给击破了。  
打开门后看见的是早上见过的侍女，她安安静静地做出一个请的动作，手指向的方向是一架溶在夜色中的黑色马车。  
华贵的宅院里安安静静，只有若有若无地虫鸣抚弄着这份宁静，高文在侍女的引导下走进宅子，最后停在了一扇门前。  
“夫人在等您。”说完后侍女就离开了。  
高文轻轻敲敲门，厚重的木门后传来了一声轻轻地请进。  
打开门，高文看见立香坐在书桌后，而书桌上堆满了大堆的书本和文件。  
“咖啡的话帮我放在桌子上吧。”立香头也不抬，放下手上的书卷又拿起另一边的文件，直到迟迟听不见回应，才抬起头来。  
“啊，高文......”立香猛地站起来，带动着桌子上堆积的书本也掉了下来，“久等了，请坐吧。”  
立香带着高文走到旁边的房间，这里并不像之前的房间像是办公用，而是更像生活的房间。“请等会，我还有一些事情，大概......一小时？差不多就好了。”立香给高文倒了杯茶，又小跑着回到了之前的房间，“书架上有书，用来打发时间正好，请随意吧。”立香的声音从另一边房间传来，又被翻阅纸张的声音掩盖了。  
书架上整整齐齐地摆放着各种书籍，在最顺手的那一排书架上，高文看见了几本关于恋爱的小说。  
和限制级的画册。  
高文简单翻看了几眼就红着脸把画册放了回去，他决定端坐在沙发上等立香回来。但是等了足够久，高文觉得时间已经超过了立香所说的一小时，于是他决定去看看。  
立香已经趴在桌子上睡着了，手臂下枕着的是还没做完的文件，高文扫了一眼，上面写的大多是与立香现在接手的商会的麻烦事需要她去处理。高文思索片刻，决定还是不叫醒立香，而是抱起她去床上睡。  
但是立香睡的比高文想象的要浅，几乎是才抱起她，立香就醒了过来。立香揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠：“带我去床上吧。”  
立香被放在柔软的大床上，高文本想抽身离开，却被立香拽住了外套，“帮我关灯吧高文，然后躺倒我旁边来。”然后高文感觉到衣服被松开，看着立香将自己埋在被子里面。  
房间失去照明的瞬间高文也失去了方向感，凭借着刚刚的记忆摸索到了床边，高文听到布料摩挲的声音，空气扇动着的风扑倒他的脸上，是立香将自己旁边的被子掀起了一角。  
无言但是足够直白的邀请，高文脱的只剩下贴身的衣服后就睡在了立香旁边。  
房间里安安静静，高文身体紧绷着，当他偏过头想看看立香是否睡着时，旁边的人大幅度地动了起来，接着，高文就感觉到立香的手臂缠上了他的身体。  
“高文卿，好久不见，感觉身体比以前更强壮了。”立香的一只手按在高文的胸部上，手指在富有弹性的胸肌上戳了戳，另一只手又勾住了高文的腰。高文感觉到立香这样抱住他似乎有点吃力，于是翻身面对着立香那边，现在的高文借着外面透进来的光看清了立香亮晶晶地眼睛。  
高文很自然地一只手圈住了立香的腰，另一只手抚上了立香的脸，心里还在想要说些什么好，嘴里却不坦诚地说出不信任的话：“立香夫人，常常邀请别的男人躺在你旁边吗。”  
高文感觉到立香的手臂僵硬了，然后缠着他的束缚松开了，立香转过身背对着高文，再也不说话了，高文看着立香的背影，开始后悔自己说的话，想着怎么解释自己说的失礼的话，开口前却听见了立香小小的声音：“......第一个......”  
“在说什么？”高文决定抱住立香，希望这样的举动能让立香明白自己的歉意。  
立香扭了扭，想从高文的怀里挣脱出来，发现无果后就放弃了。高文蹭了蹭立香的耳后，“对不起，刚刚我太过分了。”立香又动了动，“只是想到你有可能和别的男人这么亲密过......我很嫉妒。”高文咬住了立香的耳垂，“我想成为你的男人。”  
高文感觉到立香紧绷的身体放松下来了，高文将立香抱得离自己更近，凑在立香的耳边发出低沉的喘息，房间里很快响起了两人的微喘和浅浅的水声。  
嘴唇贴在脖颈处的肌肤上，舌头反复舔弄着，像是告诉对方这里是自己即将进攻的靶心一般，高文舔弄着在立香的后颈留下一块红色的印记。  
感觉到立香在自己怀里微微颤抖着喘息，高文想将立香翻过身来，“立香，朝着我这里，我想好好看看你。”高文手上用力试图让立香转向自己，立香却飞快地转过身，手臂揽着高文的脖子，紧紧地抱住了他。  
“我说高文是第一个......”立香紧贴着高文的耳边说，“在我......在我一个人之后，高文是第一个。”发出声音的喉咙里传来轻震，让高文的心也跟着颤动，既在为这个“第一个”感到喜悦，又在为另一个“第一个”感到不满与懊恼。  
高文将立香按在床上，低下头去吻她。“告诉我，和你接吻的我也是你在那以后的第一个人，”立香想张嘴说话，却被高文的舌头探进口腔，搅弄着连呼吸都困难，高文不算柔软的嘴唇包裹着立香，将她的舌头拽进自己的区域，磨咬着立香的嘴唇打上自己的烙印，就像是饥饿的人得到了食物一样，急切又不想放过任何一点，喘息声和湿润的嘴唇相触又分开的声音搅拌在一起。  
直到立香用力地拍打着高文，挣扎着别开头躲避高文紧紧追上来的吻，高文才发现立香已经呼吸困难，正脸色绯红地喘着气。  
此时高文已经适应了昏暗的房间，窗户外微微透过的光让高文看清了立香现在的样子：水雾迷蒙的双眼盛满了泪水，在被高文居高临下地看着时错开了目光，脸色染上像是花朵开放时的桃红，衣服在刚刚的动作中也被撩到了腰部上面，若有若无地露出小半个胸部。  
立香被高文火热的目光看着，不自在地想将衣服撤下去，却被高文堵住了动作，绸料轻薄却不透明，立香的衣料盖在她的脸上，高文的手也蒙住了立香的眼睛。  
“高文......咦！咦呀！”被夺去视力的立香有些不安，想让高文把手拿开，却感觉到自己裸露出来的胸部被湿热的口腔包裹住了，随后柔软的乳尖被舔弄，舌尖勾弄着，几下就将乳头挑逗着，迫不及待地翘起，等待着被品尝了。  
立香的身体就像是被尘封的机器，在高文的逗弄下渐渐变得通畅起来，全身都成为了被捉弄的敏感点，只不过是被高文一边舔弄胸部，一边用手指划过腰间，立香就颤抖着弓起腰，咬着下唇嘤嘤地去了。  
“让你这么敏感的，我也是在那之后的第一个吗？”高文感觉到立香身体的变化，手指又沿着腰线滑了上去，握住没有被舔弄的另一边的胸部揉捏起来，手指掐着乳尖碾磨，将乳头逗弄地挺立起来。高文想到昨晚的那个发卡上的珍珠，同样是圆润的形状，但是立香柔软的乳头让高文更加爱不释手。  
柔软，而且还有温度。  
高文并没有发现自己的拇指和食指捏着的力气大了起来，直到听见立香轻声的呼痛，高文又低下头安抚似的含住了另一边的乳尖舔弄起来。  
高文将自己挤进立香的腿间，蒙住立香眼睛的手终于放开了，高文将裤子解开，饱满高昂的肉棒前端已经渗出透明的液体，高文双手握着立香的大腿将它们大大地打开。  
“看来已经准备好了。”高文脱下立香的内裤时，不出意外地看见了内裤上的水痕。手指探进两片软肉中搅动，咕啾咕啾的粘腻水声刺激着高文的耳膜，下身高昂的欲望更加胀大了。  
“嗯...嗯...高文。”立香扭动着身体，不知道是想逃离还是想要的更多，眼睛却看着高文，“我一直在等你。”立香双手捂住了眼睛，“其实......我喜欢高文......”立香更加害羞地将整个脸都捂住了，双腿却自己分的更开了些。  
“想和高文......我们做吧！”像是放下了女性的羞耻感，立香直白地说出了自己的想法。  
肉棒顶开紧闭的肉瓣戳在花穴的入口，像是知道即将有能填满自己的东西进入，立香的小穴里淌出更多的蜜水来迎合高文接下来的进入。  
硕大的龟头顶开禁欲已久的穴口，滑腻的蜜水从肉缝中滴落在床上，甬道内也被过多的蜜水充分润滑，虽然紧紧咬着高文粗大的肉棒，但是并没有那么难以抽动。  
高文将自己推入地更多，直到完全不能再向更里面——再更里面或许会顶到立香的子宫口。两人都被这份紧紧相连的满足感刺激地发出叹息。  
蠕动吸附着高文肉棒的穴肉让高文忍不住想抽离这炽热的甬道，抽动时肉棒又像是被穴肉挽留一般包裹着，进出都是灭顶的快感，高文扬起脖子轻声喘息着，肉棒抽插的幅度更大，抽离时像是要将立香拉进自己怀里，插入时掐着立香的腰，将她按得更下去。  
“......咦！啊啊！高......高文！太深了啊......！”立香掐着高文的手臂，想要从高文的束缚中逃离出来，却被高文按得更紧。  
“立香...立香...”高文安抚似的亲吻着立香的嘴唇，“我是你的骑士...是你的情人，即使只是你的情人......”高文将立香抱起来，让她跪坐在自己身上，这样却让立香被插入的更深，哭叫着扭动身体，一口咬在高文的肩膀上。  
交合的快感淹没里肩膀上传来的痛感，“叫我的名字，立香......”高文托着立香的屁股，快速地挺腰抽动着，两人的体液在拍打的肉体间被砸成细碎的泡沫，随着抽插成为淫靡的水声，刺激着立香，让她在快感中清醒地知道——自己正在和高文疯狂地做爱。  
和除了自己已经死去的丈夫外的人在交合。  
即使已经在意义上成为了单身，但是莫名的背德感让立香觉得自己的做法已经有违伦理，反差的感觉让立香感到下身传来的快感更加强烈，花穴里一阵抽动般的收缩，让立香尖叫着哭着软下了身子。  
高文扶住立香软倒的身体，体重下坠让他的肉棒破开了子宫口，因为排斥异入物而蠕动的软肉挤压着高文已经快到临界的肉棒，高文也忍不住喘息着将精液射在立香的小穴深处。  
半软的肉棒从小穴中抽出，发出了小小的啵的一声，接着被射的满满的小穴里有多的精液溢出，混着透明的淫液沿着股缝流向腿间。  
高文亲昵地亲吻着立香的面颊和耳边，不停地小声叫着她的名字，手掌揉弄着立香饱满的胸部，半软的肉棒又挺立了起来。  
“立香......再一次。”高文蹭了蹭立香的脸，发现立香已经昏睡过去，“不说话就是说同意了哦。”高文伸手探向立香的腿间，却发现在触碰到柔软的肉瓣时，立香的眉毛皱在一起，哼哼出难过地声音。“肿起来了吗。”高文轻轻地拨弄着有些肿起来的软肉，“那只能用别的......”  
高文将立香的腿并在一起，将肉棒挤进腿间的缝隙，高文一只手握住立香的腿，另一只手抱着立香的腰，又在立香的锁骨附近吸了几个红斑出来。  
“即使是情人，也只有我一个就够了。”高文最后将精液射在立香的腿上，就这样抱着立香睡着了。  
第二天立香是被身上不舒服的感觉弄醒的。  
太久没有做过，昨晚对她来说激烈的性爱让穴口肿了起来，下半身包括腿上都是已经干了的两人的体液，身体上不适的感觉让她想去将自己冲洗干净，却在打算翻身起床时发现自己动弹不得——高文将她紧紧锁在怀里。  
随着立香的动作，高文也醒了过来。  
高文将头靠近立香耳边，“早上好，立香。”男人清晨醒来的低沉声音让立香又回想起昨晚高文性感的喘息，高文将头埋在立香的颈边，“身上已经都是我的味道了，真令人感到高兴。”  
“高文，我想洗澡。”立香推了推高文困住她的手臂，却在下一秒被抱得更紧。  
“为什么要去，”高文的唇贴在立香的脖子上，“留着我的味道不好吗。”  
立香感到自己的屁股贴着的高文的下体已经有了硬度上的变化，高文似乎也轻轻地磨蹭着立香的身体，“不要......高文，我很痛。”立香缩了缩身体，在高文动作前拒绝了他。  
按照立香对高文的了解，她本以为高文会更强硬，没想到高文却应声放开了她。“好吧，昨天对你不够温柔，抱歉。”  
立香转过身，却发现高文微笑着看着自己。“今晚我会再来的。”高文说着，从床边拿起了一块布料——那是立香昨晚脱下的内裤，在昨晚被高文揉成一团，现在又被高文拿在手上玩味地看着她。  
“这个，作为‘邀请函’可以吗。”  
虽然是在询问，但是高文已经伸长手臂将这块布料放进了自己的衣服口袋里。  
然后高文又抱住了立香，“我们现在，是情人了吧。”  
立香听到这个问题身体一顿，却被高文发现了这个小小的动作，“还是说只是想和我......一夜情吗？”  
“不不！当然不是一夜情什么的！”立香赶紧解释，她已经听出高文语气里蕴藏的愤怒，“就算是情人，我也只会有高文一个情人。”立香突然想到昨晚睡着后似乎听到高文在说这个，于是赶紧顺着高文的想法说了出来。  
“那会有新的丈夫吗。”  
“不，我只要高文。”

立香泡在浴缸里叹了口气，虽说有点偏差，但是整体还是按照自己的计划来的。  
立香有非常好的头脑，她的头脑也不只是用在商场上，当她知道自己如果没有地位或者金钱的话，很难和高文站在一起。如果只是作为普通的女子嫁给高文，难保不会有比自己条件更好的人出现夺走自己的爱人。  
我要地位！金钱我也要！  
决定嫁给和自己年龄差近两倍的贵族就是立香的第一步。年轻貌美的女子多得是，但是有商业头脑的年轻女子就不多了，何况还是为有商业头脑的漂亮年轻女子，只要稍微出出风头，就会像珍珠般大放异彩，最后被收入囊中。  
在平时的饮食中加入对身体会有慢性毒的药，再用还年轻想多工作几年的理由不留下后代，还好自己做事情比较仔细，也没有留下什么让人怀疑的地方，连遗嘱都是对方按照自己的想法写的，平时精明的人也有蠢的时候呢。  
本来在贵族去世后就打算找高文，但是或许是自己和年龄差太大的人结婚的事情过于引人注目，坊间的流言越传越夸张，如果现在忍不住地话，没准连高文都会被连累，那么就再等等......机会还多得是，只要没有别的女人和高文......不不，不会的，为了防止这种情况发生，偶尔得让高文看得见我才行。  
两年的时间就攻破了流言，果然表面工作做好就不会有人怀疑，现在我已经成了他人嘴中的有钱年轻寡妇，想贴上来的人多得是，但是之前建立了贞洁的人设，现在破坏掉也不行。之前没有想到的还有个问题：年轻的寡妇和未婚的骑士如果结合，两边的风评都会下降，现在不只是我自己了，还要商会也是和我相连的。  
高文......  
只能做情人了吧。  
那么就看看，最近有什么机会可以接触到高文，和他再好好地见一面呢。  
最近的时间的话......啊，有了，庆功宴。


End file.
